Tuesday
Description Tuesday is an airheaded Perfection doll who acts as one of Lou's main three cronies where she spends much of her time trying to impress Lou, although it is clear that he is not interested in her. Like Kitty and Lydia, Tuesday can be very sassy, although she does also have a tendency to be forgetful and dumb. Plot Introduction Tuesday is standing off to the side with the rest of the Spy Girls when the Uglydolls arrive in Perfection. Kitty catches sight of them, and draws Tuesday and Lydia's attention to them. Tuesday compliments Kitty when she does an impression of how Lou would react to seeing the Uglydolls. Nolan comes over and asks the Spy Girls who Lou is. After Kitty shames him for not knowing, the three of them tell him to "look, listen, and learn," gesturing up as Lou appears at the top of the stairs. Lou sings The Ugly Truth, and Tuesday screams things like "I love you Lou!" during the performance. Kidnapping Ox After Lou's song, the Uglydolls start leaving. However, Moxy changes her mind at the last minute and declares that they're staying in Perfection and going to the Big World. After sending the Uglydolls off with Mandy, Lou tasks the Spy Girls with kidnapping Ox from Uglyville. The Spy Girls sneak into Uglyville at night. On the way to kidnap Ox, Lydia and Tuesday find out that Kitty stole Lydia's watch and earrings, and Tuesday's lipstick. Though upset, the two of them have to admit that they look good on Kitty. When they reach Ox's house, they throw a grappling hook into his window to climb up. Instead, the rope gets tangled on Ox and drags him out the window and into their sack. Ox tries to run away using his ears, but steps on a rake and falls over. The Spy Girls return him to Lou's house, where they find out that Ox and Lou have a history together. Kidnapping Moxy and Mandy After the Uglydolls are demoralized and return to Uglyville, Lou sends the Spy Girls to kidnap Moxy. When they arrive in her house, Mandy is with her, so they kidnap both of them. On the way back to Perfection, they meet up with Lou, who tells him that he's changed the plan a little bit. Instead of bringing Moxy back to Perfection, he's going to recycle her. He pushes Mandy and Moxy down the recycling chute and leaves with the Spy Girls. The Gauntlet Tuesday enters the Gauntlet with the other dolls, hanging back with the Perfection Dolls at the start when the Uglydolls immediately start running around. When the robotic dog catches Nolan, Tuesday starts moving forward to help him, but Lou holds her back, telling her to "leave him; he's a lost cause." After they make it downstairs, a vacuum cleaner turns on and starts heading for Tuesday and Lou. Lou pushes Tuesday into its path so he can escape to the kitchen. Babo sees and turns back to help rescue Tuesday from inside the vacuum cleaner. After Lou is revealed to have failed the test, despite being the only one to actually make it across the finish line, Lou angrily tells the dolls that he's a prototype. Tuesday asks "prototype, like a good thing?" only to have Lydia tell her "no, he ain't a real doll girl." Lou reveals that he stays in Perfection because he can't leave. He calls them all "mindless sycophants." Tuesday asks if that's a good thing, to which Kitty replies "no, you imbecile." This time, when Tuesday asks if "imbecile" is a good thing, Babo says that his instinct says yes. Resolution After Lou is caught by the robotic dog, Tuesday arrives as part of the crowd of Perfection Dolls waiting to see what will happen. She doesn't defend him when other dolls suggest ripping Lou apart or pulling out his stuffing, nor when Nolan suggests putting him in the washing machine. During the movie's last song, Tuesday is in Uglyville with the other two Spy Girls, singing a song about how it's cool and unique to be ugly. Trivia * Tuesday yells "Marry me, Lou!" during his performance of The Ugly Truth. * Tuesday appears to be right-handed. Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Perfection Dolls Category:Characters Category:Movie